


Humiliation

by kotaka_kun



Series: Kurobasu Kinktober [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Day 5 of 31 of kinktober





	

**Author's Note:**

> feeling like this is a lot like the one I wrote for dirty talk but sssshhhhhh  
> super behind schedule;;

“How did you even get a room here?” Aomine questioned, looking around at their surroundings. They had checked into a love hotel not two minutes ago, and quite frankly, Aomine was impressed that none of the staff had batted an eye or even commented on the fact that both of them were guys, and still in their school uniforms, no less. 

“Cash.” Kise replied with a shrug. “I read that places like these are more willing to give you a room if you pay them up front.” he added, and while Aomine wanted to ask just  _ where _ Kise had read about this, he had more important matters at hand. 

“Alright, ready to do this?” Aomine asked nonchalantly, as though what they were about to do was something of little importance to him. Kise knew how much Aomine enjoyed himself during their time together on days like these, but he wasn’t about to talk back. He simply nodded.    
“Strip,” he said, “And sit seiza on the floor.” Aomine’s voice was suddenly cold, and it sent a chill down Kise’s spine in the best way. He did as he was told, undoing his uniform as fast as he could, before obeying quickly. He looked up at Aomine, awaiting the next command. But none came. Instead, Aomine simply stared him down, the look in his eyes condescending and almost distant. There was something about the complete silence that filled the room that made Kise’s heart pound and his throat run dry. 

When Aomine brought up a foot and held it directly in front of Kise’s face, the blond had to bite back a grin. He knew exactly what Aominecchi wanted, and he was all too happy to provide. Taking it in his hands, he began to press chaste kisses up the side of Aomine’s calf. He glanced up to Aomine’s face, and seeing the smirk of approval, he opened his mouth and licked the length from heel to toe across the sole. There was only a slight twitch of toes that gave any indication that it had been ticklish, and looking up again shyly at his lover, Kise dragged his tongue over Aomine’s toes and back up the top of his foot. 

It was ridiculous how much he enjoyed this, really. He himself had a hard time fathoming what exactly about this whole thing got him off, but the fact remained that it did, and so for as long as Aomine was okay with it, he wanted to keep doing it. 

“You’re so dirty.” Aomine began suddenly. “Licking my foot like that... don’t you have any self respect?” he scoffed. Kise didn’t even consider responding - he continued to lavish his lover’s foot with attention, licking and kissing, sucking and caressing. “You like this though, don’t you?” he asked lowly, the rumble of his voice going straight to Kise’s groin. “Having to look up at me while you do this to me. Acting so pathetic.” 

Aomine pulled his foot away, and leaned down making the blond sit up a little straighter. Taking Kise by the chin, he roughly tilted his head up so he could look directly into his golden eyes. 

“You disgust me.” Aomine said flatly, startling Kise. “You get off to being treated like a slut? You like it when I talk down to you, don’t you?” 

“Y-Yes.” His voice was a little shaky, but his tone was anything but that. “I do.”

Aomine snorted, and let go of Kise’s face. Instead, he  lifted a leg and pressed his foot onto Kise’s cock, making the blond cry out. The sensation was just enough to get his half hard dick to full attention. 

“What is this, Kise? Why are you so  _ fucking _ hard?” Aomine asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“I’m sorry.” he apologized, his voice shaky as Aomine refused to let up. The way he was being stepped on by Aominecchi was overwhelming - he didn’t just press down; he moved his foot in ways that had Kise twitching uncontrollably. If the words hadn’t been enough, the friction Aomine was giving him certainly was. 

“I didn’t ask you to apologize, Ryouta.”  _ God _ , when Aominecchi used his given name at a time like this, Kise was absolutely powerless. “I asked why your dick is this hard. We’ve barely gotten started.” 

“Aominecchi, I-”

Aomine applied more pressure with his foot, and Kise whimpered. 

“What did you call me?” he asked dangerously. 

“I-I’m sorry...” Kise apologized, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Aomine-san.” Aomine snorted.    
“Look at how hard you are just from being touched by my foot.” he said, flicking the tip with his toe. Kise flinched. “You’re literally dripping wet.” To emphasize his point, he rubbed his foot across the slit roughly. Kise cried out, his back arching. When Aomine pulled away for a moment, a thin line of precum was drawn between Kise’s cock and his foot. He made it a point to smear it on Kise’s face none too gently, before returning to his ministrations.

“Aomine-san, if you keep doing that, I’ll-” Kise’s breath was coming in labored huffs.

Pressing down harder, Kise could only wail, eyes squeezing shut. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, the stimulation coupled with the humiliation bringing him to the edge, going too far, too fast. 

“Aomine-san, please let me cum.” Kise begged. Aomine pretended to consider it for a moment, pulling his foot away. Kise bit back a distraught keen, and looked up at Aomine desperately. 

“Do it yourself.” 

“W-What?” Kise’s eyebrows came together, painting his face with an expression of dismay.    
“You heard me.” Aomine growled. “Do it. Touch yourself.”

Kise whined at the demand, but quickly stopped, seeing the glare his lover gave him. Reluctantly obeying, he brought his hands down so he could wrap them around his achingly hard cock. He pleasured himself, but not without keeping in mind this was a show for Aominecchi, after all. His breathing heavy, he pumped his length, his own slow and deliberate strokes bringing him even closer to release. 

“This is embarrassing, Aomine-san.” Kise mewled.

“And you love it.” Aomine all but purred, running his big toe up along Kise’s cock. Kise couldn’t muffle the yelp that slipped through his lips, and his hand began to move faster. 

Unzipping his pants, Aomine pulled out his hard cock, giving it a few strokes. While he loved watching Kise and could certainly get off on just the visual of it at a later time, he was in the mood for something more today. Holding the base of his cock, he made eye contact with his lover. 

“Suck.” Aomine commanded, spreading his legs. Without hesitation, Kise inched forward and put his lips to Aomine’s cock, eagerly taking it into his mouth. Aomine gave a breathy groan, letting his head tilt back as Kise serviced him. Kise was taking him in at an erratic pace, moaning wantonly around his length, and Aomine was nearing his own orgasm all too soon. Freeing a hand he’d been using to prop himself up, he tangled it in Kise’s hair before helping him along, almost forcing him to go faster. He could distantly hear the strained whimpers that Kise let out every time Aomine forced him to take him particularly deep, but Kise’s hot, wet mouth pulled his release from him with startling speed. 

He came into Kise’s mouth with a garbled cry, his hand holding Kise in place. At the feeling of Aominecchi’s cum filling his mouth, Kise came as well, a high whine leaving him as his hips bucked and his cum dirtied his hand and thighs. Shudders wracked his body even after he came, the orgasm having been one of the most intense he’d experienced in a while. He pulled off of Aomine as he swallowed and gasped for air. There were tears streaked down his cheeks, his eyes red from deepthroating his lover. His throat felt raw and he was sweaty and sticky, and yet he didn’t regret a moment of it. But the fact remained that his legs were essentially jello at the moment, and he couldn’t quite find it in him to move. Slumping forward, he let his head rest against Aomine’s lap, taking the chance to catch his breath. Aomine didn’t move either, still recovering from his own powerful orgasm. 

Eventually, they moved to lie on the bed together, Aomine helping Kise up and cleaning the both of them up with tissues before flopping over onto the soft mattress. The two lay side by side for a while after, simply holding one another.    
“You were really hot today.” Aomine said suddenly, and Kise blinked owlishly at him. 

“What?” 

“You were hot. Like, more so than usual.” Aomine grinned as Kise turned pink. “You were real pretty begging for mercy.” He imitated the whimpers that Kise made with near perfect accuracy, and Kise grabbed the closest pillow and swung it at Aomine, hitting him square in the face, eliciting an undignified squawk instead. 

“Aominecchi’s such a perv.” he muttered. 

“But you love me.” 

Kise rolled his eyes, but gave an affirmative hum anyway. 


End file.
